Void
by Griffin Stone
Summary: Chat's gone for a week, Ladybug is lonely, and Luka is kwami-sitting a grumpy Plagg. Oh, and a new villain is trying to turn all of Paris into the void. So, you know, just a normal week in Paris.


**A/N: Disclaimer! Obviously, I own none of these characters. I'll also be using a new character design that isn't mine. (I only figured out a name for him.) Lynx's design belongs to JayJu, from her comic _Just A Song,_ which you can find on Pat reon and Tumblr!**

**Originally, this had a pretty angsty plotline, but when I was telling Prophe-Cass about plotting issues, she mentioned Chat keeping his cardboard outfit handy for emergencies and, well, it took a silly turn from then on. XD**

* * *

_Thud_.

Luka glanced up at the sound of something hitting the deck. Setting his guitar aside, Luka stood and headed for the stairwell. Juleka was spending the night with some friends from school, so Luka assumed his mom had forgotten something when she left for errands a little before.

Luka stepped onto the deck, but no one else was in sight. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Just an alley cat."

Luka turned. "Chat Noir?"

The feline hero was crouching easily on the railing, grinning. "At your service."

"Can I help you?"

Chat's grin unexpectedly dropped. He looked around, and Luka mimicked him out of habit. Had there been an akuma attack?

"Actually, yes." Chat hopped down from the railing. "I need you to… to watch something for me. Someone, actually."

Luka inclined his head, curious at Chat's seriousness.

"I'm going to be gone for a week. And, you know, when the cat's away, the mice will play," Chat said. "Ladybug can't protect Paris alone."

"You want me to watch Ladybug?" Luka asked. "Of course I'll do what I can."

"I know. Ladybug trusts you," Chat said. "But I'm not going to ask you to do this alone." Chat closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Plagg, claws in."

Luka's eyes widened as a green glow enveloped Chat. Before Luka could look away for the sake of Chat's identity, Chat's uniform vanished, replaced with… a cardboard replica?

"Can't be giving away my identity, you know," Chat said, a grin in his voice. He waved a hand beside him. "Luka, meet Plagg. Plagg, Luka"

"Pleasure," said the little black kwami in a surly tone.

Luka had only seen one kwami before, and he was admittedly curious about the famous Black Cat kwami. Plagg didn't seem to appreciate the inspection, as he crossed his stubby paws and turned away.

"Don't mind him," Chat said, scooping Plagg into his hands. "He's never spent the night away from home before."

"What?!" Plagg floated into Chat's face. "I'm hundreds of years old! I can spend a week away from you!"

"I knew you could!" Chat said, patting Plagg's head. "Don't be too difficult, okay?"

Before Plagg could respond, Chat grabbed Plagg and set him on Luka's shoulder. Plagg gaped for a second, then jumped up to float over Luka's head and give Chat a miniature glare.

"The words are 'claws out' and 'claws in.' You've probably seen the Cataclysm." Chat explained. He pulled a plastic bowl from somewhere in the odd suit and held it out. "He loves cheese, the stinkier the better. This camembert might hold him off until I get back. Just don't let him eat too much."

"Jeez, why don't you leave your phone number in case there's an emergency?" Plagg snipped.

"Plagg, you promised to behave," Chat said.

Plagg pouted. "Fine."

Luka wondered if the pair had forgotten about him, but then Chat turned to him. "Thanks, Luka. Ladybug trusted you with the Snake Miraculous, so I'm leaving the Black Cat Miraculous with you."

"Temporarily!" Plagg put in.

"Of course, just for meow." Chat removed his ring. He clenched his fingers around the Miraculous, then held it out in his open palm. "I'll be back next Sunday for him."

Luka took the ring, but didn't put it on. "I'll take care of him."

Plagg huffed something that sounded like, "I don't need to be taken care of."

Luka and Chat shook their heads at the kwami. Chat waved a hand and backed toward the gangplank. Plagg grumbled, then waved a paw. Chat turned and ran off the boat and down the street.

Luka watched until Chat had vanished into an alley, then looked at his small companion. Plagg acted uninterested, but Luka could see him watching out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll show you my room," Luka said simply.

* * *

Plagg made for a grumpy roommate, Luka soon discovered. Considering how much Chat liked to joke and tease, it came as a bit of a surprise how sour Plagg acted. He didn't cause any trouble, but he refused to leave the closet. Even with his grumbles about a lack of a sock drawer.

It was obvious that Plagg just missed whoever was behind the Chat Noir mask, though. Luka wondered how often the two had been separate since Chat Noir first appeared in Paris.

After a night of listening to Plagg grumble about no stinky socks, Luka thought he knew how he could help. At the end of the next day, Luka kicked his socks under the bunk and "forgot" about them.

Plagg was a lot quieter that night. The next day, Luka had a tag-a-long to school. He only had to stop Plagg from rearranging the pencils of other students twice.

* * *

Ladybug wasn't lonely. Not at all.

So what if Chat had decided to vanish for a week, with no explanation or time he'd be back? She was fine patrolling alone, she bet she could even take on an akuma without him! No problem, right? Everything would be fine.

It was just kind of quiet without him.

* * *

Each day fell into a sort of routine for them. Luka usually woke Plagg from his hiding spot under the bunk in an increasing pile of dirty socks, then Plagg would insist on going to school with Luka. Not wanting Plagg to get lonely, Luka always allowed him to tag along as long as he stayed out of trouble. In the afternoon, Plagg hid while Kitty Section practiced their music, then Plagg and Luka usually hung out in Luka's room for the evening.

After a couple days, Plagg warmed up to Luka enough that the teasing Luka had wondered about showed itself.

Plagg considered himself an expert in music and liked to give tips to Luka. Plagg's tips worked out most of the time, so he did actually know what he was talking about. Luka tried to convince Plagg to play music with him, but Plagg steadfastly refused to touch an instruments.

Though he did sometimes bounce rhythmically on the drum when he was bored.

* * *

Ladybug perched on a rooftop, unusually worried as she scanned the dark streets. She glanced to the side, frowning when she still didn't see Chat.

"Where could he be?" Ladybug asked aloud. "Chat's never been gone this long"

If anyone asked, Ladybug wasn't worried about Chat. He was a grown kitty, and could take care of himself. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to convince herself of that. They'd both been caught off-guard by Hawkmoth before, and the lack of akumas certainly wasn't helping Ladybug's concern.

What if Chat had been hurt? Maybe he'd encountered an akuma alone, and needed her help. But, no matter how often she called, Chat never responded.

"He's just busy," Ladybug told herself after a few minutes. "We can't be a superhero all the time, after all. He just… lost track of time."

"Ladybug!"

Ladybug started and looked down to see Alya waving up at her. Ladybug forced a smile and waved back, then stood and quickly swung away with her yo-yo. So far, nobody seemed to realize that Chat might be missing. But if anyone was going to figure that out, it would be Alya, and Ladybug didn't need that.

* * *

A tiny paw poking his nose woke Luka Thursday morning. He blinked his eyes open to see Plagg floating in front of his face.

"Plagg? What time is it?" Luka asked sleepily, sitting up.

"Too early," Plagg complained. "But there's an akuma on the loose!"

Luka snapped awake at that. "Where?"

"Ladybug just chased them by here."

"We'd better go help her."

Luka pulled the Miraculous from under his pillow and crept out onto deck. Luckily, the night was still quiet.

Too quiet.

Luka looked around in the early morning light. A couple of car-shaped blobs of black were in the middle of the road. It was like the cars had been frozen and painted black… no, more than that. The more Luka stared, the darker the blobs appeared.

"The akumatized person is calling themselves 'Void,'" Plagg said. "Something about the city being too loud and bright for them to work, so they're going to turn the city into a void of darkness and silence."

"They said all that being chased by here?"

Plagg shrugged. "Akumas are talkative. Can we go back to bed?"

"Ladybug will need our help." Luka slipped the Miraculous onto his finger. "Plagg, claws out."

Plagg groaned dramatically, then was swept into the ring. Luka closed his eyes and let the transformation wash over him.

* * *

Void was angry. At who, it was hard to say. The whole city of Paris? Probably. Whether it was the transformation or just how the person was, every little sound threw Void into a frenzy.

Dashing past a flock of voided pigeons and Mr. Ramier, Ladybug hoped she wouldn't be next. She rolled behind a bench and peered over the back.

Void wore a pitch black suit with silver highlights on the arms, legs, and body. A black helmet covered most of her head, with her face hidden behind a silver visor. She wielded a staff that had once been a pencil, if the shape was any indication.

Everything Void touched with the rounded end of the staff became still, black, and silent. It was unnerving, especially as her surroundings became quieter and darker.

"Come on, Chat," Ladybug murmured, yo-yoing onto a lamp post. "Of all the weeks to go AWOL."

"Look out!" someone yelled.

Ladybug's head jerked up, realizing a second too late that Void's staff could shoot bolts of darkness. Before she could move, something slammed into her side. She was pulled out of the way by a pair of arms, then she and her rescuer were vaulted over a rooftop in a familiar move.

As the pair cleared the roof, Ladybug was released and got her feet down to land lightly in the alley. Chat hit the ground nearby, much harder and ungracefully. He stumbled into Ladybug.

"Chat!" Ladybug caught her partner. "Did you-"

Ladybug looked into eyes that weren't Chat's. She shoved away and twirled her yo-yo.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked Were there two akumas? "Where's Chat?!"

"Chat couldn't make it," said the not-Chat-possibly-villain in front of her. "He asked me to help you in case there was an attack this week."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Why wouldn't Chat have told me?"

"He forgot?"

Ladybug's eyes narrowed further, and she didn't stop her yo-yo.

"Here, let me show you. Plagg, claws in."

The stranger detransformed into… Luka? Ladybug's yo-you went limp and clattered on the ground.

"L-" Ladybug stopped herself. There was no telling how exactly sensitive Void's ears had become. "When?"

"Saturday. He'll be back in a few days." Luka glanced to the side as the street abruptly became silent. "We can't stay here. Plagg, claws out."

Once transformed, Luka extended his baton and shot onto the roof. Ladybug hurriedly followed, staring when Luka over-corrected his landing and sat hard.

"It's different," Luka murmured as he stood.

Now in the open, Ladybug could see Luka's transformation better. His gloves and boots were longer, reaching to his elbows and knees. His tail, instead of hanging loose, was wrapped around his right leg under a holster for his baton. His hair remained black, fading into silver at the tips. The ears of his suit had little tufts on the ends.

Most noticeable, though, was his eyes. While Chat's eyes were solid green beyond the pupil, Luka had black pupils, brilliant blue irises, and the whites had become green.

"Do you see Void?"

Ladybug blinked, startled out of her studying, and looked around. She pointed to the black-clad figure darting into another street.

"There," Ladybug whispered.

"Duck!" Luka called as Void spun on her heel.

Luka pulled Ladybug against the roof as a dark bolt flew overhead. Ladybug leaped to her feet, twirling her yo-yo, but Void had vanished.

"Thanks…" Ladybug trailed off. "What should I call you?"

"Lynx."

Right, because of the ears. Ladybug smiled at the new name, but Lynx remained blank-faced. As Lynx moved to the edge of the roof, Ladybug frowned a bit. She'd thought all Black Cat holders would be silly and full of jokes. Maybe it was too soon?

"I think Void is headed for the park," Lynx said, turning to Ladybug. "Any ideas on how to stop her?"

"The akuma is in her staff," Ladybug said. "If we can get the staff, you can use the Cataclysm on her."

"How? If she heard you whisper from the roof, she's going to hear us approach."

"I'll have to distract her," Ladybug said. "Once you're close enough, use the Cataclysm."

Lynx shifted his feet. "I think I should distract her. I'm not used to this Miraculous, and we don't have time to waste."

Ladybug blinked. She was used to Chat, who'd have been halfway to the park by then, not worrying about how long they had. Then again, she did think Luka had always been a better fit for the Snake Miraculous, and that involved time… which actually might explain a few things.

"Okay," Ladybug agreed. "I'll get the staff to you, so be ready."

Lynx nodded, then the pair leaped away.

* * *

Lynx didn't feel right with the Black Cat Miraculous. He jumped even further than he had as Viperion, his balance was good but he couldn't help but try to correct, and his claws dug more into the shingles than he'd thought.

Chat had always made it look so easy.

When he and Ladybug landed at the edge of the park, Lynx landed on all fours. His claws snagged, causing him to stumble awkwardly. He stood and shook the grass from his claws.

Void wasn't in sight, but there was a trail of voided birds and trees. Lynx narrowed his eyes.

"She'll be expecting us," Ladybug said, eyes scanning the park. "Be careful."

This was where Chat would usually make a joke or something, but Lynx simply said, "I will be."

Ladybug, frowning worriedly, nodded and used her yo-yo to leap into the trees. Lynx opted to stay on the ground, as using the baton had even more interesting results than his claws.

Using the voided trees as cover, Lynx darted along the park border. He kept glancing behind him, wondering how quietly Void could move.

He found out a moment later when he stepped around a tree and found himself face-to-back with the villain. He grabbed his baton and leaped back, braced for an attack… that didn't happen.

Void's attention was elsewhere. Lynx followed her line of sight and saw a blur of red moving amongst the foliage above.

"Ladybug!" Lynx yelled. Or, he kind of yowled. Either way, it got Ladybug's attention… and Void's.

Lynx leaped backward to avoid Void's staff. He continued to duck, dodge, and roll, keeping just out of reach of the staff, stalling for time.

"Stay still!" Void growled, voice little more than a whisper. "Don't be such a bother!"

Ladybug dropped out of nowhere, but Void leaped out of the way. She rolled onto her feet and aimed her staff. Ladybug narrowly got out of the way yet again.

Suddenly, both heroes were dodging Void's bolts. Lynx leaped into a tree, barely keeping his balance with his claws until he got to a high branch. Ladybug landed beside him a second later, panting.

"This isn't working. Cover me for a second?"

Lynx nodded and leaped to the ground, landing in an intentional roll that caught Void's attention long enough for Ladybug to do her work.

"Lucky Charm!"

Lynx darted around a tree as it was voided, then leaped into another tree. Jumping for the same branch as Ladybug, he misjudged and landed instead across from her.

Ladybug triumphantly held up a whistle. "I've got a plan! Watch!"

Ladybug couldn't say her plan aloud -Void's hearing was too sensitive- so they'd have to work with gestures. Miming a broad circle to Lynx, Ladybug then put the whistle to her mouth and blew.

_Tweeeeeeee_!

Void's outraged cry was barely audible, but Ladybug had the villain's attention. Lynx kicked away from Ladybug, this time managing to keep his balance and judge his jumps right until he was a safe distance away and on the ground.

Circle around, that was Ladybug's instruction. It was easy to track Void and Ladybug by the loud whistling, but Lynx wasn't sure what to do from there. Void could focus on two heroes at once, so she'd hear him.

Except…

Using just his claws, Lynx quickly scaled a tree. He wasn't as graceful as Chat was, but he was quick enough and completely silent! Was it a Black Cat thing? Cats were usually silent on their paws, so it made sense. Chat was just so often chatting, had he even noticed he could move silently?

Either way, Lynx now knew Ladybug's plan.

Dropping to the ground was silent, even if it felt unbalanced. Lynx kept to the ground to race toward the sound of whistling. He slowed as he approached Ladybug and Void, who were both exchanging blows with yo-yo and staff in a corner of the park that was as black as night from everything around them being voided. Luckily for Lynx, the Black Cat also came with night vision.

Lynx waited until Ladybug had her yo-yo pulled tight on Void's staff. Both girls were briefly still as they fought for control of their weapons, and that was when Lynx made his move.

"Cataclysm."

The whisper was loud in the silence of the voided park. Power surged through Lynx as he leaped, claws stretching wide to clasp Void's staff.

The black staff turned a dull brown, then crumbled under Lynx's paw. An akuma fluttered away, then was quickly swept up and cleansed by Ladybug. Void was revealed to be a confused young artist and, while Ladybug fixed the damage, Lynx helped the artist stand and pointed her in the direction of the street she named.

Once everything had been done, Lynx turned to Ladybug. She was holding out a fist expectantly and grinning. Lynx smiled and bumped his fist against hers.

"Pound it!"

* * *

Ladybug and Lynx had to part soon after, before Ladybug transformed back. Ladybug watched Lynx trot toward his family's boat, wondering once again at his staying on the ground. He had been pretty unbalanced with the baton, even though new holders typically caught on quickly.

Before Lynx had gone far, he de-transformed. He caught an exhausted Plagg and fed the little kwami, presumably some cheese. Then, Luka tucked Plagg into his pocket and, startling Ladybug, he did the same thing with the Miraculous.

He didn't keep the Miraculous on at all times? Ladybug's first thought was how reckless he was -she'd been separated from Tikki during akuma attacks before- but at the same time, she thought she understood.

The Black Cat wasn't Luka's Miraculous. Ladybug had always been careful in handing out Miraculous, making sure each holder fit their kwami and abilities.

Okay, so the time with Adrien and the Snake Miraculous hadn't worked out so well, but she'd let her heart get in the way. She wondered which Miraculous did suit him.

Off-topic. Anyway, she knew Luka and the Snake Miraculous were the perfect fit, so maybe he just couldn't use another Miraculous as effectively. Or maybe he didn't want to.

Ladybug smiled to herself. She wouldn't mind fighting with Luka at her side, but she also couldn't see herself fighting without Chat.

* * *

"Lynx?"

Luka looked up from his guitar. Ladybug waved through the porthole she was peeking through. He set the guitar aside and stood.

"Ladybug? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine," Ladybug assured him. "I was just wondering if you might want to patrol with me tonight?"

She asked casually enough, but mentally, she was pleading Luka to accept. Patrols were just so quiet without Chat's constant chatter.

Luka hesitated, then Plagg shot out from under the bed with an exaggerated groan. "Come on, let's just do it. I'm getting bored under the bed!"

"You keep Plagg under the bed?" Ladybug asked with a grin.

"Small boat," Luka said simply. "I'll see you on deck."

Once Luka transformed, he followed Ladybug onto a rooftop. While still unsteady with the Black Cat transformation, Lynx managed to land without stumbling.

"It's been quiet tonight," Ladybug commented.

"Two attacks a week are rare," Lynx agreed.

Ladybug sighed. Okay, Luka becoming Lynx didn't turn him into a pun machine. If anyone had told Ladybug a week ago that she'd miss Chat's jokes, she'd have called them crazy.

"How does Chat use this without falling over?" Lynx asked, waving the baton.

Ladybug laughed. "I asked him that once. He said it was his 'natural cat instincts.' I told him that only applied to landing on his feet."

"Hm…. well." Lynx extended the baton and used it to vault across an alley. He landed hard, then tripped and fell onto his stomach. "I do land on my feet."

Ladybug landed lightly beside him. "Now you just have to stay on your feet. Doesn't some sort of instinct kick in?"

Lynx shrugged and accepted Ladybug's hand to pull him upright. "Not that I've felt."

"Hm. Maybe you just need practice," Ladybug suggested. "It's strange, though. Chat picked it right up."

"So did you, right?" Lynx asked.

"True." Ladybug circled Lynx. "Maybe it's your tail."

"My… tail?"

"Yeah. Chat uses his tail to help him balance. But yours isn't doing anything."

Lynx looked at his tail wrapped around his leg. He raised an eyebrow, as if startled that the appendage was intended to move.

And his tail… continued to not move.

"Not all cats have tails, though," Lynx said, looking back to her. "Bobcats, for example. But their longer back legs help them balance."

Ladybug blinked. Did Luka normally know that, or…? "I'm not sure how that helps."

Lynx didn't say anything after that, and neither did Ladybug. How did you even follow that up? Luckily, a voice from below broke the awkward silence.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

Oh, Ladybug had never been so glad to hear Alya's voice. Grateful for the distraction, she stepped to the edge of the roof.

Alya stood in an alley, phone up and recording as usual. Her grin spread even further when Ladybug dropped to the ground.

"I've been looking for you ever since there were sightings of those weird black objects," Alya said promptly. "Nobody could move them or figure out where they'd come from. Do you know what they were?"

"Oh, yes," Ladybug said. "Someone was akumatized into 'Void.' She 'voided' anything that was making noise. I guess the city was just too loud for them."

Alya smirked and turned the camera up. "So, how long did the chatty Chat Noir last?"

Ladybug looked up, where Lynx was peering into the alley. He stared blankly at Alya's phone long enough for Alya to realize it wasn't Chat. It only took about five seconds.

Alya leaned closer to Ladybug. "Uh… you do realize that isn't Chat, right?"

"What? Of course I do!" How oblivious did Alya think she was? "Chat just needed a break, so Lynx is helping me while he's away."

"Superheroes take vacations?" Alya asked.

"Well, we can't be fighting evil all the time."

"What exactly do superheroes do when there isn't a city to save?"

"That is a secret only superheroes know the answer to," Ladybug said. She and Alya shared a secretive grin before Alya went back to reporter mode.

"So, Lynx, is it? How do you like fighting beside Ladybug? Do you feel like you're filling Chat's boots? And what's with the ears?"

Lynx still didn't say anything. Abruptly, he straightened and used his baton to vault away. Ladybug hid a smile when she heard a muffled thud and a series of noises Chat sometimes made after a particularly spectacular fall.

Alya didn't seem to hear the collection of disgruntled cat noises. She sighed and lowered her camera. "I see Lynx is the strong, silent type, huh?"

Ladybug giggled. "Something like that. Anyway, nice talking to you Alya, but I gotta go catch up with my partner. Bug out!"

* * *

Ladybug rejoined Lynx a few minutes after the impromptu interview. He was crouched under an eave on one of the city's buildings, and silently grateful when Ladybug suggested they simply sit. Lynx made his careful way home half an hour later.

Luka, standing on the deck of his home, watched Ladybug swing onto the Eiffel tower. She'd spent a lot of time there that week.

* * *

Plagg making an odd sound caught Luka's attention Sunday evening. He looked up to see the kwami hiccup a burst of green bubbles, then shoot through the roof.

Luka quickly stood. What was that?! A kwami thing? Was Plagg sick? Could kwamis even get sick?

Luka emerged onto deck and was confronted with cardboard Chat once again. He was laughing while holding Plagg to his chest. Plagg was scolding him for leaving him so long, and why did he have to go again, not that he missed Chat, no it was actually pretty quiet.

Luka quietly went up to Chat and held out the ring. Chat took it back and slipped it on. He transformed with his usual flamboyancy, lighting up as soon as he did.

"Thanks for watching Plagg and M'lady," Chat said, nodding. "Anything happen?"

"One akuma attack," Luka said. "I'm sure Ladybug will want to fill you in on the details."

"Ah, right." Chat leaned against his baton. "I just hope she isn't too mad at me for abandoning her."

"She was worried for you," Luka said. She'd never said it, but Luka could tell.

Chat beamed. "I'd better let her know that her lost kitty is back, then."

"You'll find her at the Eiffel Tower," Luka supplied. "She's been waiting there for the past few nights."

"Fur real?" Chat asked with a chuckle. He made as if to leap away, but paused to look back. "Thanks again for watching her back."

"Anytime," Luka said. "Just… not too soon. Plagg missed you, too."

"Aw, I didn't know he cared." Chat threw a flippant salute. "Cat-ch you later!"

Luka smiled to himself and shook his head. He watched as Chat vaulted onto the Eiffel Tower, then turned and went back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering, Adrien was gone on a fencing tournament. He'd never been allowed to go, so he didn't think this time would be any different. Kagami, however, convinced her mom to let her go. Her mom, in turn, convinced Gabriel to let Adrien go. It was last-minute, so Chat didn't have time to explain everything.**


End file.
